Forbidden Love
by ItaDei-LoveHolic94
Summary: When Itachi's parents leave for vacation,but Deidara son of a rival company isn't allowed in the house what will the Uchiha do to spend time with his lover?
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Love

**A/N: **This story was inspired by a daydream I once had in class.

Enjoy! ^^;

CH. 1

The morning sun shone brightly into Itachi's bedroom. He groaned as his little brother barged in an opened the curtains letting in more of the sun into the living room sized bedroom. Itachi slowly got up and glared at his younger brother through squinted eyes.

"Mother and father are about to leave nii-san."Sasuke informed.

"That's right!" Itachi gasped jumping out of bed and running down the spiral staircase of the Uchiha mansion his little brother on his heels.

Their parents were waiting patiently in the living room for their children to see them off.

"Now Itachi, I want you to call us if anything goes wrong." Their father ordered picking up as much luggage as he could and headed for the door. Itachi got the door for him in an attempt to butter him up for the question he wanted to ask him.

"Hey father, since you and mother are going to be away for a week can I invite Deidara over?" Itachi asked now helping load the private jet.

"The Okomoto kid?" his father asked raising an eyebrow at his son. Itachi nodded his head hopefully.

"As in the Okomoto industry the rival of our company?"

"Yeah."

"Forget it!"his father replied sternly.

"Why not?" Itachi asked raising his voice in utter anger. "Sasuke get's to invite Naruto over! Why can't Deidara come over?" he continued.

"Hello! Son of the rival company owner! He can't be trusted!" his father retorted.

Itachi could feel the heat rising in him. He was not gonna lose this argument. He refuses to!

"Just because Mr. Okomoto-san made your high school life a hell on earth, you can't make mine that way!" Itachi screamed releasing the heat that was building up before storming off slaming the front dooe shut.

Silence hung outside. Sasuke glared at their father before running to their mother and giving her one last hug.

"I'm gonna go try to cheer nii-san up." he said then ran into the house."Have a good vacation!" he called over his sholder.

In Itachi's room, Itachi was picking up his cell phone dailing Deidara's cell phone number.

"This is Deidara yeah?" the blond cheerfully answered the phone.

"Bring the video games and snacks! Parents are out on vacation. The house is mine for a week and a half." Itachi said smugly.

**A/N:** Well that's it for chapter 1! Chapter 2 coming soon! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden Love

CH. 2

Deidara was at the Uchiha mansion in no matter than five minutes. He would've been there sooner if his shofer hadn't started a fight with another driver for cutting in front of him. Well at least he was here now.

"So what should we do first yeah?" Deidara asked as he dropped his stuff in a corner of Itachi's room. Itachi shrugged and suggested that they go downstairs and grab a snack, and so they went.

Once they were downstairs, Itachi went straight to the cabnets to find something to eat. Deidara sat down in one of the elegant chairs in the dining room. Itachi soon returned arms full of chips.

"Are you sure your parents said it's okay for me to stay over?" Deidara asked taking some of the bags.

"Of course they did." Itachi said walking to the living room. Deidara followed close behind.

Truth be told Deidara like Itachi. No scratch that out-LOVED Itachi! But he didn't know if his friend felt the same way about him. Little did he know that was the whole reason he was invited. Itachi was planning on confessing his feelings to the blonde. But he'll find out reaaaaally soon.

Later that night the two soon to be lovers were sitting on the couch watching Friday the thirteenth with the blonde crumpled up against the Uchiha's chest. Itachi smiled to himself, seeing that his plan was working.

When the movie was over, Itachi and Deidara went back upstairs to get ready for bed. This was the perfect time to start the confession session.

"Deidara?" Itachi said breaking the silence that was about to drive him crazy.

"What is it yeah?" Deidara replied pulling an over-sized T-shirt over his head. He turned around and gave a little startled gasp, noticing how close Itachi was to him. Itachi then pushed the blonde against the nearest wall and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I-Itachi y-yeah?"Deidara stammered in utter shock as he started to blush. his vision started to blur and he started to get dizzy. What in the hell was going on?

"Sh sh sh, don't talk." Itachi said in a hushed tone. He again pressed his lips to the blonde's slipping his tongue in exploring every inch of the other male's mouth.

Deidara didn't know how to react, so he just went with it returned the favor.

They went on like this for half an hour and went to sleep in eachother's embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

CH. 3

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait guys (DON'T HURT ME! T_T) My laptop crashed and now I'm using my mom's laptop. Well enough about that! On to the fanfic! ^^;

Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. Mr. Kishimoto-sensei does. But if I did, expect LOTS OF YAOI! 3

Itachi was the first to wake up the next morning. He looked over to his now lover and Smiled. The blonde looked so cute when he slept. He stared a little longer before getting up. He did his usual morning routine, take a shower, ate breakfast and watched TV in the living room.

Deidara came downstairs still in his sleep wear thirty minutes later. Still kind of in his sleep, Deidara fell down the stairs. Itachi heard the comotion and ran towards the noise. He was horrified to see Deidara sprawled across the floor motionless. He wasn't unconcious but he wasn't moving. Probably was just shocked at how fast it happened and the searing pain suging through his body. Itachi Picked up the blonde bridal style and carried him to the living room. Once Deidara was safely in the living room lying on the sofa, Itachi summoned his personal chef to fix some breakfast.

After breakfast, Deidara went back up stairs to take his shower and get dressed. Itachi always like Deidara's sense of fashon, punkish. Deidara's personal designer sure knows her way around a sewing machine. He made a mental note to ask Deidara if his designer could make him an outfit.

"So what do you want to do today?" Itachi asked. Deidaea thought about that for a moment. "I really don't know."The blonde replied. "Wait! Our school's having that cultural festival today." he quickly corrected himself. "That's right!" Itachi gasped. "But that's not until later on." he added. "hmmm..." Deidara started to think again. "Well everyone's been talking about this new cafe so we maybe we should check it out ." he then suggested. "Sounds good to me." Itachi said. And with that, they headed out to the cafe.

The cafe was huge and so elegant looking. And the uniforms were so fancy looking. Actually everyone was dressed sort of fancy. Deidara felt sort of out of place with his blood stain design shirt and ripped skinny jeans. Not to mention he decided to streak his hair red today. Even Itachi looked more appropriately dressed. The waitor, a tall, slim teen about their age with silver hair walked up to them. Deidara gasped knowing the man. Itachi too.

"HIDAN?" Deidara shreaked in pure shock. About thirty heads turned in their direction.

"Shhhhhhh blondey! You tryin' to get me fuckin fired here? If you haven't noticed this is a five star cafe!" Hidan hissed glaring at the blonde. "Ahem let me show you to your table sirs." Hidan said seeing that the boss was watching him. Deidara giggled following his other childhood friend through the dining area.

"So do you mind telling us why you're working here?" Itachi asked sort of teasingly. Deidara wanted to hear this so he leaned in intently. Hidan sighed. Boy were his friends annoying! "Kakuzu stopped letting me barrow money, so he got me this crappy ass job at this cafe." Hidan explained bluntly. Deidara had a spit take at this. He struggled to catch his breath. There was a pretty big irritation vein on hidan's forehead now. Y'know for someone who comes from a noble family, he sure didn't act it...

Soon the still laughing blonde started to choke on some water he was trying to drink. The gags and gasps started to make a scene in the dinning area.

"Good heavens! That young man over there is choking!" an elderly British woman yelled, pointing in their direction. Deidara slowly started to lose conciousness as he fell in a heap on the floor. Luckily Itachi was CPR certified. Itachi got on his knees and unzipped Deidara's jacket. He started to thrust his hands on the unconcious blonde's chest and didn't hesitate to line their mouths together for mouth to mouth. He repeated the process until he saw Deidara's crystal blue eyes flutter open. Itachi then moved back motioning the crowd that had formed to do the same.

Deidara held out a hand towards Itchi for assistance to sit up. Itachi did so waiting for Deidara to say something. Hidan just looked at them impassively._ 'At least the bimbo didn't have his occasional random seizures'_ Hidan thought as the crowd died down. You see, even though Deidara has this overly hyper personality, he was born with some mysterious illness that not even the most top notch doctors know about. Sometimes it gets so bad, he misses several days of school. But he never falls behind thanks to Itachi. He was really lucky to have him as a friend and now a lover.

After everyone had recovered from the incident, Hidan took the couple's orders and was back with their food in no less than five minutes. The two ate and were off again. Hidan thanked his phony balony god that they had left.

While walking back to the limo, Deidara spotted someone he did not want to see at this particular. His ex best friend and danna, Sasori.

"it's been a while...Deidara..." the red head hissed, his voice sending a chill down Deidara's spine.

And there was silence on the sidewalk as the three stared at eachother, anticipating eachother's moves...

**A/N:** Ahhhh...finally done! Sorry to leave you anging llike that, but that's what good authors do right? And again so terribly sorry for the late update! I'll try to update sooner! Well hope you liked it! Please review. And I'm open for ideas so please tell me what would you like to see in the next chap? Only you, my loyal viewers can help prevent writter's block and make updates more faster. So give me some ideas!


End file.
